beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Tori Windsor
Tori Windsor'http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3170150/?ref_=ttep_ep6 was a Beast and a main character on ''Beauty and the Beast, who was dating Vincent Keller. Biography Season Two Tori first appears in Father Knows Best, having been sequestered and isolated from the world by her father Curt Windsor, who has become paranoid in the last few years. She sneaks out once a night to the terrace to escape this isolation. One night, when she does this, Vincent sneaks in with the task of killing Curt. Tori walks in, and sees her father in full beast form for the first time, horrified at his appearance. Curt accuses Tori of letting Vincent in, and almost kills her. Vincent fights him off and flees the house with Tori. Vincent first brings Tori to his boat, but Curt tracks him down there, so he brings Tori to the woods, hoping that Curt will try and rescue her – so Vincent can kill him. Tori says her mother tried to warn her about Curt before she died, but she didn't understand. Vincent explains that he has someone special in his life who keeps him from becoming what Curt is. When he saves Catherine Chandler from being killed by the trap he set for Curt, Tori later realizes that Catherine is that person. Catherine, with the help of Gabriel Lowan, convince Curt to try a procedure that will help him get rid of his "beast mode." However, before they can try, Curt transforms. In his beast mode, Curt tries to attack Tori, but Vincent stops him by ripping his heart out, killing him. This act of rage shocks everyone, including Vincent. Tori returns home after the incident, and it's revealed she also has beast powers, as her eyes start to glow as she looks in the mirror. Tori is next seen at the police station, where Gabe tries to get her to stay silent about her father's murder. However, she's more interested in the procedure Gabe was trying. Soon after, she ends up getting in a car accident. She asks Gabe to come and get her released, but he says it's only on the condition that he watches over her. Gabe is trying to help Catherine find out the identity of Vincent's handler. When he gets new information, Gabe and Tori come to the house of FBI Agent Robert Reynolds, Catherine's father, who Catherine and Vincent are having dinner with. Vincent and Tori both turn into beasts while there, scaring everybody. Vincent believes that Tori is able to enhance his beast powers. Gabe later figures out that Tori intentionally caused the car accident to see if the procedure Gabe was trying would get rid of her beast side. Tori later meets with Vincent alone, and says how she doesn't have anyone except him. They end up kissing, which Catherine sees. Tori later leaves, and is driven back to her apartment by Reynolds' "driver." The driver turns out to be a bomb maker, who ties Tori to a chair and sets a bomb to blow up her apartment. When Vincent later comes to rescue her, he triggers it, and helps Tori go into beast mode, helping them both escape. By now, both he & Catherine realize that Agent Reynolds is his handler, and is trying to get rid of both Vincent & Tori. Catherine wants to arrest him and tries to convince Vincent not to kill him so that he doesn't lose his humanity. She later asks him to track and capture the bomb maker to use as bait. He & Tori find him, but Tori ends up killing him, angering Catherine. Tori tells Vincent that he should embrace his beast side, and not sit on the sidelines when he has been wronged by Reynolds. When Catherine later gets enough evidence to arrest Reynolds, Vincent makes her crash her car, and tries to kill Reynolds. Catherine ends up shooting him when he refuses to back off, and he comes back home, where Tori sees his gunshot wound. Tori tries to convince Vincent to go to a hospital, but he is too afraid of being exposed to go. When Catherine comes to check on Vincent, Tori tells her off for shooting Vincent. They later come to Vincent's friend, J.T. Forbes, for help. While there, Tori gets a call from mysterious lawyers, asking her to come sign over a store her father owned to their possession. When she refuses, the lawyers blackmail her by revealing they know her father's secret. She later comes, but runs out of there after going into beast mode. She later tells Catherine & Vincent what she saw, and Vincent decides to come with her to see the store the "lawyers" are intent on getting. Both Catherine & Tori argue, though, that he's in no position to leave. When he refuses to listen, Catherine tranquilizes him, and leaves with Tori to check out the store. There, they find a hidden safe, right before the "lawyers" show up with gunmen. They force Tori to open the safe, and Catherine enters, but Tori then locks it. At this point, Vincent shows up and manages to save Tori from the gang. They later call 911 so Vincent is saved for his gunshot wound. Tori convinces him to go public with his identity, which Vincent does at a press conference. Vincent's new found fame as a war hero lands him on a talk show, but he is shown to be reluctant about going public. When J.T. is attacked later for a collar that was found in Tori's father's store, Vincent tries to track the thief down. However, he ends up coming across Catherine, and Tori believes he was tracking her instead of the thief. Vincent manages to retrieve the collar and the gem Catherine was after. When FBI Agent Dana Landon sees Tori wearing the gem at an event with Vincent as her date, she tells Catherine and her partner, Tess Vargas, to arrest Tori and get the gem back. Initially, Catherine and Tess try to get her to voluntarily return the gem. When she doesn't, they arrest her. However, when they bring her to the station, the precinct is taken hostage by a group of thieves who are after the gem. Catherine gets Tori to change so they can save the precinct, but she tries to leave with it. However, while Tori is wearing the gem, Catherine manages to knock her out. Vincent later sneaks in, and is able to save everybody. He also realizes that the gem can be used to control beasts. Tori is annoyed when Vincent starts talking to Catherine more often in an effort to find out who has the gem, and starts leaving her out of the search. When she asks Vincent to commit to her, he doesn't give Tori an answer. When Dana breaks into Vincent's house, suspecting him of hiding something, Tori ties her up. Vincent comes back and releases her, but Dana finds out Vincent & Tori's secret. She agrees to keep their secret, though, to help find out who has the gem. When J.T. is kidnapped, Vincent works with Dana, Catherine, and Gabe to try and find him. Tori finds out and offers to help, but Vincent ignores her. Tori decides to track J.T. in order to get Vincent back, and finds him in an underground cell. However, she is soon tranquilized and put in a cell, where her captor uses the gem to drain her of all her blood so that J.T. can use it to create a beast serum. Vincent later rescues J.T., but by the time he finds Tori, it's too late. She apologizes to Vincent, and says he belongs with Catherine before she dies. Personality Tori is initially introduced as the typical "poor little rich girl," surrounded by luxury, but always alone. Her father's overprotective nature causes her to have little contact with the outside world, and she is often withdrawn and insecure. When she discovers she is a beast like her father, Tori discovers a freedom in being a beast, and wants to embrace her powers so she can be independent. She lets her beast side define her, controlled by anger and aggression, but finds it hard to adjust to being in the outside world or get along with anyone other than Vincent. Because of this, Tori starts to feel alone again, as everyone starts to pull away from her, including Vincent. Realizing there's a bad side to her powers, Tori tries to prove herself as someone trustworthy, but ends up getting killed. Physical appearance Tori is an average height with pale skin. She has long red and wavy hair and green eyes. She shows her wealth and status through her entire appearance, having her hair styled, her makeup done, nails manicured, and wearing more formal attire and shoes. Her ensemble hides her secret when she's out in public, as well as her own insecurity about herself. As a beast, Tori's eyes will turn red, or sometimes yellow, and her teeth become jagged in shape. The veins on her faces are shown when she transforms, and her voice becomes deep and menacing in sound when she speaks or growls. Her nails become claws that can rip through skin and flesh easily. Relationships Vincent Keller Vincent and Tori dated before she died. Both were beasts, and amplified each others' senses. Feeling lost and alone after realizing she was also a beast, Tori turned to Vincent. When Tori's plea for help caused a rift between him & Catherine, Tori purposely drove a wedge further by telling Vincent to be more of a beast and accept his primal nature. Tori was convinced that because both of them were beasts, they could understand each other better than Catherine could understand Vincent. It is unknown whether Tori genuinely loved Vincent or was dependent on him for attention. Their relationship started to fall apart and Tori tried using their beast powers to hold onto Vincent; instead, she drove him away. Tori ultimately died trying to win Vincent back; with her last breath, she encouraged Vincent's love for Catherine. Vincent was guilt-ridden afterwards and realized that Tori was right – though he cared about Tori, he was still in love with Catherine. Enhanced abilities *Superhuman Strength' - The ability to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Tori was much stronger when she is in savage form then she was in human form. *'Superhuman Speed '- The ability to travel at incredible speed, though the exact extent of this speed had yet to be determined. *'Super Leap' - To compensate for her inability to fly, Tori used the super-strong muscles in her legs to jump incredible distances and heights. *'Superhuman Stamina' - The ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an extended period of time without tiring or undue strain'.' *'Rapid cell regeneration' - Tori thanks to her evolved physiology, she can heal from her wounds much faster then a normal person would. *'Superhuman Vision' - The ability to view things in much greater detail than humanly possible. *'Superhuman Hearing' - The ability to hear sounds that are inaudible to normal humans. *'Enhanced Sense of Smell' - The ability to detect smells that are impossible for normal human beings to detect naturally. *'Memory Recall '- Tori had the ability to remember and recall experiences and events perfectly accurately, no matter how much time had passed since the memory was formed. She can also go through her recalled memories in perfect detail to pinpoint or find things she had initially dismissed. *'Ability Augmentation' - Tori had the ability to heighten all of a Beast's physical attributes. Using her abilities Traits *'Superhuman Durability' - The ability to withstand high amounts of pain when injured. *'Metamorphic Ability' - This ability allows her to transforms into a beast like form when attacked and provoked *'Beast Form''' - In this form her eyes glow red, her fingernails extend into long claws, her rows of teeth become pointed and her voice become deeper mirroring her angry and primitive persona. Tori's transformation is a beast like form. *'Aggression' - When angry or in distress she becomes more savage and aggressive, and even more so in her beast form. Trivia * Tori was not an experiment of Muirfield; she inherited her powers from her father, the first known case of such an occurrence. References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Featured Articles Category:Deceased Category:Evolved Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters